From Kako to Ima
by Mori' Tsukiko
Summary: Mysterious hanyous have shown up and Kagome has no idea why one of them seems so familiar until they both get pulled into the past and they both have a run-in with someone. InuxKag OCxOC
1. Secrets and Confusion

Hi. Here's some tidbits to know be4 we go one with the story

Megan: Kako means Past.

Kagome:Ima means Now

Inu: Most of the [stupid] ideas in this [F***in annoying] story belong to the [baka of an] author

Megan:(hits Inu) The author owns nothing of Inuyasha. Only her (hits Inu again) ideas.(turns to an eight year old and runs crying like a little kid would as Inu chases her while kagome looks like this -_-')

There WILL be Vocaloid songs in this and if you want you can request one and I just might put it in. :)

Anyway... On WiTh ThE sToRy

* * *

I woke up in tears. I had to kill everyone I loved or erase their memories of me. I held my "Sairento shi-ju(1)" tightly. I couldn't go against orders. I was named for what I was, Yukiko, the rare child. I walked downstairs with the gun behind my back. "Mom?" I asked. I told my mother ahead of time what I knew was about to happen. Luckily, there is one room with no camera in our house. Unfortunately, it was the smaller bathroom that could only fit one at a time. So I wrote down codes in my bedroom closet(where there was no camera for it was not a room.), and handed the notebook to mom who read it in the bathroom. "Yes, Yukiko, what is it?" Mom looked puzzled. "I'm going to watch the baseball game." I told her. I hated baseball, but I had to pretend to like it so the agency I work for won't find out it's a code for, 'It's time for me to erase your memories.'

She gave me one blank look, with a hint of sadness in her eyes, then smiled, "Good luck to our town's team then, they'll need it against the Tokyo Hanshin Taigasu(2)." I knew that meant, 'I'll miss you, and I'll always have you in my heart, I just won't remember.' I smiled, almost close to tears. I never wanted to erase their memories, but, a job for the Hanyou Plan means noone can know too much about me. I am one after all.

I walked behind her to the family room, grabbed a vile filled with a serum that could erase the memories of someone that injected it into the other person. I came behind her silently and injected it into her. Tears dropped to the floor. I saw her head slump as she passed out.

I only have an hour to pack and leave through my window. I took off my bedding and pillows and packed them into one suitcase. Next to my clothes, which added another suitcase. I took my safe which had my jewelry and make-up and anything else that had my scent on it. I know some damn wolf will go and try to kill me if I leave anything with my scent here. I sprayed perfume my mom used to cover my scent up. My third and last suitcase was all my posters and my sketchbooks and such. Music, Ipod, IPhone 4, things like that. I picked up my first two and headed out front.

I walked back in to get the rest and looked at the time. Twenty minutes had passed. 'Damn, it'll be five minutes to bring the rest down, ten minutes to change the color of the walls to make it look like a guest room, and twenty minutes to take all my pictures and childhood toys and work from every room.' I thought as I ran upstairs to get my stuff. Two minutes pass and I bring the rest down in three minutes. I ran with spray in my hand so wherever I went I could fade out my scent from that room. I grabbed the blue paint from the garage and painted the walls. Ten minutes pass, and I was storming around the house and grabbed 1/4 of what I had in the house. Finished doing the first floor and ran up to the second and took my shampoo and favorite soap from the bathroom. I weeped silently as I took pictures of me from my mother's bureau. I hurried outside to set everything down for the chaufer to collect. My father co-owned the company with three other demons. He did not want to share, until finances got bad and he lost his castle a while back.

Let me explain things clearer. I don't have a backyard. My house has streets front and back. My father used to be rich and a well known character way back then. Similar to Taisho-jii jii, my grandfather. He doesn't age much, but he is girly. Long silver hair, two purple scars on each side of his face, golden eyes, and pale complexion. Everything about him says girl, but attitude screams 'I'mma DUDE!'. I also have a half-sister, who is half-demon, after having becoming one. She looks like me, except for black hair and has part of her hair in a ponytail.

Fifteen minutes 'til the serum wears off. I finished getting everything I owned out of the house. I helped the chaufer put everything in and we were on our way to the apartment my dad was paying for. I also have a job though dad's business is completely against it, they have to work with them to keep Hanyou and Youkai a secret. I unpacked there and headed to the store.

I bought the school uniform. Problem was, when I was about to walk out of the store, I saw some 12 year old girls walk up with memo books. "Hey! Kiko-san!" " We heard you were coming." "We love how you've altered Vocaloid songs to your voice!" They said continuing on eachother's sentences. "Can we have your autograph!" They practically exclaimed,asking with big adorable eyes. "Of course I will." I answered, taking a pink memo pad taking out a color-changing pen. "Ok, first what's your name and who's you favorite vocaloid?" "I'm Emiko-chan and my favorite is Megurine-san." The shortest girl of the group replied, having a pink shirt with a black skirt on. "Okay." I said.

_Hey Emiko-chan,  
great attitude, but don't tell  
__anyone about me since me  
being here is secret.  
Yukiko Taisho_

_I_ handed back the memo pad to her. She read the note and nodded putting her fingers to her lips. I asked the others the same thing and signed theirs. "Arigatou, 'Kiko-san!" Emiko said, running off to tell her friends about the note. I smiled, giggling at the sight. I walked out of the store hurrying home, to the apartment. I began to unpack my clothes first since it would be the easiest one without me being sad. Damn, I don't give a rat's ass about my job. But it's either my job or my death. So, this puts me in a bad position.

Funny, my dad says I have an attitude like my uncle, who disappeared about 415 years ago, along with my deceased aunt. My uncle was also a half demon, but not as feminine as dad. I've seen pictures, after Dad saying my aunt was from this timeline and brought her camera to the Fuedal era. She took pictures so much that Uncle took it away from her and, not knowing how to turn it off, accidentally took a picture of himself. When I was young I used to laugh at the story. I still do now like I do when I hear of the subjugation spell aunt put on him.

I went to the store to buy the uniform for the school I was going to, and I grimaced. It was christmas colors, with white. A green skirt, green cuffs, a white shirt, and a red ribbon to finish it off. It was so~ not me. But, I have to follow the rules. So I tried on the uniform and it fit perfectly.

I called Yamanashi Shimizu, my boss. "What is it?" He hissed, not pleased with my calling. "What's my friggin' job you bastard?" I asked, being just as harsh. "Oh. Your first target is Toyama Yamamoto. He's been suspicious of us not being human after becoming friends with Ishikawa Tanaka, your co-worker. I ordered him to help you with him, since Toyama has huge trust and anger issues. It will be good to erase his memories or dispose of him to either keep him from going mad or to erase him from the picture, completely. Now do it!" Yamanashi exclaimed at the last sentence before hanging up. 'More death and blank minds.' I thought, saddening. I never wanted the job, but me working for Yamanashi was like a contract between my dad and him. I fell asleep, not wanting to think anymore.

I was escorted in the limo to the school in my uniform. I headed to the office and met up with this ANNOYING woman who was popping her gum as I walked in. "What is it, runt?" She muttered. "... Hi, I'm new here so I need the papers?" I asked, polite as I could while I really wanted to yell at her. "Name?" She asked, popping her gum again. "Taisho Yukiko." I cited, hoping she'd finally find out who I am. The woman dropped her papers, "As in THE Yukiko? Wow, a popstar at our school. This will be exciting somewhat." She muttered handing over the papers. I took them politely. "Arigato." I thanked her and headed to my homeroom class.

I headed to the doors, took a deep breath and braced myself for what was to come. The teacher announced, "We have a new student so I would like every one of you to treat her kindly and with respect. Don't bother her with questions that will be fan-related." The students murmured in confusion, wondering what she meant by that. That's when I opened the door, bandanna covering my dog ears, hat hiding my hair, and walked in. "Konnichiwa, I'm Taisho Yukiko." I bowed at the waist, and there as dead silence 'Huh?' I thought and looked up. Everyone was staring, until some girl laughed, "HAHA! Sure, like anyone would believe that!" She exclaimed making some guy students laugh with her.

I muttered, "It's true and I will call Dad to come here and PROVE it." I said, flipping my red cell open. The teacher told me to put it away and prove I was her another way. I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I forgot, no HATS in school." I said, taking off my hat showing my silver hair that reached my ankles. Everyone quieted, starting to believe what I said. "H-how did it get so-o l-long?" The girl asked. "Simple, I just never bothered to chop it off to a short cut." I said, bowing again. "Okay, Yukiko, will you please sit by the desk next the desk near the window." Tanaka-sensei instructed and sat there. I listened and took notes to everything. When break started, I was bombarded with questions, "What's your favorite song?" "Can you sing for us?" "Can I have your autograph?" were mostly said.

I thought about it for a minute and replied, "Sure, what song would you prefer, the teachers have allowed me to use the band room for the next concert, and I don't have any idea what songs to do. Hehe." Sheepishly I rubbed the back of my head. "Sing Naraku no Hana. It's my favorite, please?" Ayumi asked. I tried to remember what it was and nodded. "Sure, just do you play an instrument?" I asked, and she blushed from embarrassment, "W-well, I do play a-a b-bit of b-bass." She stuttered, then looked up at my bandanna, then at me, as if she could see my ears twitch under it. "Okay!" I began, interrupting her glance, "Anyone for drums, Guitar?" I asked, and everyone was quiet.

"We'll do it." One guy with brown hair said. The other guy with, surprisingly, silver hair, grunted, not wanting to do it. "Your names?" I inquired, hoping they'd tell. "The names' are Hashimoto Hideki and Hashimoto Hikaru. Just call us Hideki and Hikaru. The stubborn one is Hikaru, who plays the guitar, I'm the kind one, Hideki, who plays the drums. We're brothers." He explained. I replied jokingly, "No duh, since you have the same last name. I'm Taisho Yukiko-" I saw their eyes harden slightly, and I stepped back."-and I do vocals." I stopped, looking confused for a minute. "Anyway, let's get to it." I said grabbing the guitar and bass, passing it to them and then lifted the drums and a rhythm guitar, then the mic, and headed to the cafeteria. I headed up on stage as the principle took the microphone from me. "-and we have have a volunteer! Yukiko-... Taisho! You're volunteering to do lunch entertainment?" I nodded, placing the set of drums I was holding down into place. "Along with these three. Ayumi blushed, while Hikaru glared at me.

I jumped in the air excited, "Okay let's do this!" I walked up on stage with the others. The Naraku no Hana I sing has the drums and guitars in it, but I balance it a certain way so it sounds good. The bass and guitar started playing and the drums had played silently. I opened my mouth at my cue.

_"Saa, Wasuremashou sono mirai ga  
__Come, let's forget that future  
Mata, chinurarete yuku nante  
That is becoming smeared with blood again.  
Namanurui kaze toguro maitara,  
__If a warm wind curls into a spiral.  
Sore ga tabun aizu..."  
That is probably a sign...  
_  
People continued eating like it was something boring, that is, until I started to sing the chorus.

"_Nukedashitette! Nukedashitette!  
Run away and escape, Run away and escape!_  
_Kanashi sugiru unmei kara  
From this fate that is far too sad.  
Anata wa Naraku no Hana, ja nai.  
You are not a flower of hell.  
Sonna basho de!  
Not in that kind of place!  
Sakanaide! Sakanaide!  
Do not bloom there, Do not bloom there!  
Karame torarete ikanaide!  
Do not let them ensnare you!  
Otomu naku tobikau, toki no kakera  
Shards of time fly by without a sound."_

I finish the first verse as some sort of audition, and bow. I look up to see everyone clapping, save a few. "Arigato, Minna. I enjoyed performing, and I hope my friends will also join me for lunch Friday." I said and waved, since that's when I officially start doing the lunch entertainment every few days. I finally got off the stage and walked to the garden, which was sortof behind the school, and climbed up the tree and ate my lunch. Only then did I find I had people following me. "Nice view... Really nice view..." Hideki muttered, though with my ears, I heard him and threw my shoe which landed flat on his face. "You could be a little nicer,wench." Hikaru muttered, looking up, then blushing and turning around. "Hentai!" Books seemed to come out of nowhere as Hikaru and Hideki were hit on the head. "OW! Itai, Hikari, Damnit! I'm not the pervert he is!" Hikaru exclaimed, rubbing his head while pointing at Hideki, who just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. (Like someone we know XD). "Sure, that's believable coming from the Hashimoto twins. Gomen nasai, Taisho-san!" Ayumi shouted from the bottom of the tree.

I leaped down from the tree. My bangs covering my eyes, upset at their attempts to become friends with me, "No formalities, please, don't even talk to me at all. _You'll just get hurt anyway." _I whispered the last part as I ran off tears threatening to fall, I heard footsteps and I ran faster, at an inhuman speead, to the roof, just to run into a wall. _No,_ not a wall. Someone's chest.

I blushed, "Gomen nasa-" I looked up from my bow and saw it was Hikaru. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be-" My eyes widened as he brushed away a small tear that almost fell down my cheek. "I know your situation, as does Ayumi and Hideki. We both know what you're dealing with. As you can see," He stopped and took off his hat showing silver, almost white dog ears, " and you are the same as I am, correct?" He asked, while removing my bandanna to show my ears. Finally giving in, I nodded, latching my arms around him falling to the ground and crying into his chest. He tightened his grip on me reasuringly, though he seemed a little uncomfortable. "Will join us, in this fight for, I guess, freedom from an enemy?" He asked. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to answer, "I-."

* * *

UGH! Sorry I can't help it. I love doing stories and this one has been on my mind forever (longer than Dark Returns) and I had to get it out. I'd be so happy with five reviews on the first chapter, Please? Please Rview and Thx for Reading!


	2. Tickets and Festival Preparations

HI There fellow fanfictioners! I'm so tired XD So anyway, on to the the story

* * *

*Yukiko POV*

"I... There's a Rebellion?" I asked, sniffling.  
"Yeah, though most of them are teenagers and children, some are adults, and others are college age." Hikaru explained, shifting slightly from the position we were in, uncomfortably. I immediately let go of him and put at least a foot of space between us.  
"G-gomen." I apologized, feeling the blood rush up to my face, 'Why did I latch on to him?' '_One, because you like him, two, because you really needed comfort from someone who knew what you were going through.' _The other me replied, mentally smiling coyly(Sp?). I felt my face heat up more, having a feeling that my blushing was probably red enough to rival the ripest tomato.  
"Iie, it's fine, you seemed like you needed it," He replied, immediately denying it being my fault. "Besides, it was just a rare, friendly gesture. You need to toughen up, Hime-sama." I nodded and then glared daggers at him for saying my father's/ servants'/ ects.' nickname for me.  
"Don't call me that, Rebel." I threatened, and he smirked at me, only for the smirk to grow wider when I growled at him.  
"Does it bug you that much, Hi-me-sa-ma?" He sang, causing me to lunge at him. Luckily, no one was on the roof to see us quarreling. He finally snatched my bandanna and took the band that kept my ears hidden and kept my braid together away. My hair blew freely in the wind, and after seeing the blush dotting his face, for extra measure, I twitched my dog ears, causing him to go from a mild blush to one in full bloom. I gave a smug smile and pounced, making us both fall over.

He still hadn't gotten over his shock, so I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I win." before rolling off, figuring he had chills going up and down his spine right now. I took my band and bandanna back, putting the band on my wrist since I didn't know how to put it in a braid by myself, and my bandanna went over my ears. He finally got up dazed, muttering something about 'you'll pay for that' and hurried down the stairs to class, and I followed, heading to the same class as him, History.

* * *

History was boring since I knew about all of this, especially the Fuedal Era, which was when my father was cold and partially cruel. "Taisho!" I looked to the teacher, not surprised at her expression. "If you have time to ignore this class, then tell me what it was like in the Sengoku Jidai, what is the Shikon no Tama and how was it formed?" She smirked, figuring I'd get both questions wrong. Few people snickered, others were smirking, some were betting, and Hikaru actually looked worried, not wanting me to get them wrong.

* * *

*Hikaru's POV*

I was half-paying attention to the teacher when I heard the teacher shout, "Taisho!" I looked immediately over to Yukiko, who seemed to have woken from a daze. "If you have time to ignore this class, the tell me what it was like in Sengoku Jidai, what is the Shikon no Tama and how was it formed?" I could see Sensei was clearly smirking, figuring Yukiko would get it wrong. She looked around, not really caring about that we haven't even gone over how the Shikon was made. 'Is Sensei crazy? She must've done that on purpose to trump Yukiko.' I thought, giving a worried glance to Yukiko, who began to answer,(**If you don't want a history lesson, skip it)** "The Sengoku Jidai, or in similar terms, the Warring States Era, was basically a time period where many villages were at war, to put it simply. Some times, it depended on the wealth of the head family of the village that decided the prosperity of that village. Edo, which was one of those villages, became the very prosperous city we know today as Tokyo, Japan. By folk lore, Japan was corrupted by many youkai and ...cursed by many hanyou," She tried to find the right word without hurting any hanyou here, I guess, but we didn't care now, and she continued on, "Humans scrutinized hanyou, while youkai tried to murder them, their only safe place was with their parents, and that was only until they died, which the fortunate part for hanyou was they had a long lifespan, and youkai even longer. I rest my case for question one." Yukiko looked sad at the last part, but hey, it was true. Humans didn't last as long as we did.

She continued, "For the next question, the Shikon no Tama is a... mythed jewel to have powers to grant any wish, though only one wish could make the jewel disappear forever. 'Shi' means four, 'kon' means soul, and 'tama' means jade or royal stone, thus creating the Jewel of Four Souls. It consists of the souls Aramitama, or courage, Nigimitama, or Friendship, Kushimitama, or Wisdom, and Sakimitama, or Love. When one person has all of these souls at their maximum they can form a strong balance in the soul, which could be used for good or evil. That is my answer to the second question." I looked at her shocked, curious how she knew all of this information. "My last question, let's see, how the Shikon was formed." She muttered, and I saw the teacher's shocked look grow into a smug smile, as if she knew Yukiko would get this wrong. "The Shikon no Tama was supposedly formed when a powerful priestess, named Midoriko, fought many youkai in a battle that lasted for many moons, until her strength finally gave way enough to have her almost be devoured by one of the last standing youkai, who was able to absorb the carcasses of the other demons and gain a portion of their strengths,(AN: I'm guessing because in the scene where they meet Sango there wasn't as many youkai as there was when Myouga explained the story to them.) and with her remnants of her power she froze the youkai and herself causing the Shikon no Tama to be forced out of her body. That is my answer." She drawled sitting in her chair again.

Everyone was silent, even the teacher. We haven't even learned half this stuff! "C-c-correct, T-taisho-san. Anyway class..." With Sensei's resolve practically gone, I smirk and go back to half-listening to her with only one thought on my mind, 'Yukiko, what are you hiding?'

* * *

Finally! School's done for the day! I close my locker and sling my homework filled bag over my shoulder. Hideki and Ayumi walk up to me, "What is it, Hideki?" I ask him, annoyed.  
"Hand one of these tickets to one of the girls at school, I don't need them this Friday. I'm already going to a movie with Ayumi-chan Friday." He explained, while getting hit with a book in the process.  
"I didn't say yes yet, Hideki-kun!" She complained slightly, blushing pink. "Stop telling everyone something we might not be doing."  
Yukiko finally ran up to us, "Hey, hope you guys have a good rest of the day. I have work to- hey what's that?" She asked, eyes looking at the tickets in my hand.  
"N-none of your business, Hime-sama." I replied, immediately stuffed them in my bag and glared at my pervert-of-a-brother. He most likely set this up. What is with him and trying to pair me up with some girl!  
"Well, okay then. I just thought they looked like tickets to an amusement park or something, like a friendly get-together. SO you guys have tickets too, right Ayumi-chan? Hideki-kun?" I growled as Hideki lied when he replied.  
"Well of course Ayumi-dear-" There was a pleasant smack as a book connected with his head, but he continued,"and I have tickets to the new amusement park that was opened up. I thought since we don't have many classes with you we thought we'd give them to Hikaru to get it to you, Yukiko." He smiled amusingly as he took the tickets from my bag and handed one to her. "See you Friday, Yukiko-chan." Hideki waved as he headed down the hall with Ayumi.  
"I guess I'll see you Friday, Hikaru-kun, but right now I really have to go. Bye!" She said as she ran down the hall as I waved to her, going the direction Hideki went and walked to the car that took us home.

* * *

*Friday*

I walked in and Yukiko was the first person to get to me. "Hey, Rebel, Ohayo." She greeted, seeming excited about going to the amusement park after school.  
" 'Sup, Hime-sama." I greeted. I already felt the glares of the guys who were staring at the two of us chatting. Damn fan clubs.  
"Let's head to the lockers, I think people are staring at us." She whispered as she dragged me to our lockers. We got our books and headed to our class, to find another girl already there. She had black waist-length hair, sort-of wavy. She had pale skin that went well with the uniform. "Hello? Is someone there?" She asked turning around. Yukiko's eyes widened and backed up two steps. "Just me and the new girl, Kagome," I replied. "How're things, sick girl?" Kagome lightly slapped my shoulder in a joke. Then she looked at Yukiko and her eyes widened. Thanks to my demonic hearing I heard, "Sesshomaru? No, can't be, she's not a demon, she just looks similar." She had whispered it really softly so I just barely heard. "Ano, Konnichiwa, I'm Higurashi Kagome. What's your name?"  
"Taisho Yukiko. Konnichiwa, Higurashi-san." She replied, still staring at the necklace Kagome had. "W-where did you get that, Kagome-san?" She asked, namely wondering about her necklace.  
"Oh this thing? Just the... copy of the Shikon no Tama from our shrine." Kagome replied, smiling as sincerely as possible. By the looks of things, she was lying.  
"O-oh. Okay, I mean, it was rid of so long ago, and it looks so similar to the real thing, so I was surprised is all." She commented, smiling gravely.  
"So... Ano, Kagome-chan, you better keep that safe," I joked, trying to ease the tension. "You never know what youkai or hanyou," Kagome tightened in response to that, "might try to steal it!" I yelled, trying to snatch the copy, and my hand was pushed aside, "Nani?" I exclaimed, to see Yukiko in front of Kagome, and she suddenly grabbed my wrist and flipped me. "Ahhhh! ITAI!" I yelled as I was flipped and hit the ground.  
"Daijobu yo Miko-san, I'll take care of this 'tainted' hanyou." Yukiko had a stone cold face, which made Kagome's eyes widen more. Yukiko gave me the 'This-is-my-dad' look, and I almost bursted out laughing. She raised her claws and muttered loudly, "Doukasou (Poison Claw)." and striked down, though it was just her going to poke me. Kagome grabbed her arm.  
"Don't, he didn't do anything this time, Sessho- I mean Yukiko." She stuttered, and Yukiko glared at her, and laughed. We both gave her a quizical look.  
"Do you... know my Chichiue, or something?"  
"Iie, I don't know who you are, or I barely do." Kagome replied calmly.  
"Fine, does this look familiar?" Yukiko asked, suddenly making a pokerface, putting two purple triangle stickers on each side of her face and taking her hair out of her braid, making it dangle to her ankles. My only thought was, 'Where'd she get the stickers?'  
Kagome's eyes widened in recognition before denying it, "I-iie, I've never met someone like that in my life, Taisho-chan." Kagome seemed to be really nervous all of a sudden, fingering the copy of the jewel.  
"Okay then, because that was my father, Fluffy-sama. One of the most stoic always-talking-in-third-person people I've ever known." Yukiko stated ryely(Sp?).  
"Well, with that, we should get to our seats, right, Hime-sama?" I implied as she nodded, taking off the stickers and going to her seat. I followed, waving to Kagome, "See you at lunch, Kagome-chan." I headed down to my seat as class started.

* * *

**Lunch** *Yukiko's POV*  
After meeting Kagome I can't stop feeling that I should know her from somewhere. Remembering what we were supposed to do today I stood up and rallied the others, got the instruments and headed to the stage. Today the principle wanted a duet, so we gave it to him. We got ready to play iNSaNiTY. I grabbed the rhythm guitar and started playing the beginning. Then the drum started playing, followed by the bass, then the guitar. I started singing.

_"Ne,  
Hey_

_Hajime to owari, no iranai imi  
The unneeded meaning of start and end_

_Kono kokoro no jou, hatsu eto  
To the disappearance of this soul_

_Dake ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka?  
Who remembers characters?_

_Kyouki no mado kara, Sayounara  
From the window of madness, Good bye_

_Ko-o-onichiwa-a-a, watashi a-a-awanaka-a-a tadaro?  
Hello, myself... haven't we met before?_

_Sa-a-ayo-ounara-a-a, Anata Saa-a-a-a hanashi-i-i shiyou ka?  
Good bye, yourself... So, want to talk?_

_iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou-desu  
__iNSaNiTY _Like floating on air

_PSyCHoPaTHy Nonki na jinsei  
PSyCHoPaTHy A care-free life_

_iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi  
iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY Nigerarenai  
CaPTiViTY Unable to run away_

___iNSaNiTY Fusou shisou-desu  
__iNSaNiTY _Like floating on air

_____PSyCHoPaTHy Nonki na jinsei  
PSyCHoPaTHy A care-free life_

_______iNSaNiTY Owarenai madoi  
iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end_

_______CaPTiViTY Odaku ga tsudzuke sou  
CaPTiViTY Like the continuing  
(Look up the rest on youtube, I'm too lazy to write the rest, sorry)_

To finish off the choreography for the end, Hikaru and I agreed that he would toss me in the air spiraling when I 'screamed' the last note, and would catch me at the end of the note,which would linger a while longer than the original song, whether I'm still airborne or spiraling to the ground. When that note came up I 'screamed', catching the attention of staff, faculty, and students. They looked up as I was thrown toward the cafeteria ceiling, and then suddenly spiraling and falling, being caught by Hikaru, who was smirking.

After putting our instruments away, we heard an announcement being made by the principle, "-and Next month we are going to have a Cultural Festival. The theme will be on the Fuedal Era!" There were groans and murmurs here and there, and I swear Kagome and I's eyes lit up like a thousand stars. 'Fuedal Era? I can finally ask Jii-sama(Rude way of saying Father/Master) for info on the Sengoku Jidai. Wait, that means I also don't hav'ta hide my ears!' I thought excitedly. The principle continued, "Every two eighth grade homerooms will have at least one booth. The Drama Club will have auditions for the main characters for 'Through Time Again' and the Home Economics Club are gracious to help with the Food Stands. I wish good luck to our classes. Next period students will go to their homerooms and discuss what booths they will have. Everyone have a good rest of your day." He finished as he walked from the stage and headed to his office.

We headed to our homerooms and Anakoji-Sensei asked us, "Anyone have any ideas for our booths?" The kids looked around and a guy stood up, looking cocky.  
"We should have a Ramen Stan-" I cut him off before he finished his sentenced.  
"They didn't even have ramen back then! Well... Nevermind, missing my point. I think we should do the Battle in the Shikon Jewel Act for one prop and a Sengoku Jidai Booth. Children would love to explore what it would be like to be a monk, priestess or Taijiya, or Demon Slayer." I argued also slipping my idea in as people started seconding my idea.  
"How do you suppose we do that while keeping in the budget, Taisho-san?" The teacher asked, thinking the idea was a lost cause.  
"Simple, Kagome is a Miko, so she can help show me how to make the charms to hand out to the kids and I will buy the supplies needed to make them, with my own money of course. With the battle and adventure I will buy the materials and have Ayumi help me make the costumes, Kagome, if she wants too, would take the role of Midoriko and battle the demons, who would be just multiple of us in costumes. I could help set up and buy the tent. If noone wants to oblige and help, though, I'll use machinery for the demons, make the costumes and charms, and play the role of Midoriko myself." I stated, looking around for anyone who seemed interested.  
"I'll help Yukiko-chan. Besides, playing the role of Midoriko might be fun. I'd also love to see people dressed up as monks, preistesses, hanyou, youkai, and taijiya. Nothing like the past to bring an adventure." Kagome offered. Some kids nodded along, Hikaru had given me a quizical look, but agreed anyway.

After that was settled, we decided the gym would be where everything was set up and we were already at work with props, costumes, and the adventure/story line. I made the Taijiya costumes, which were the spitting images of the ones in the past. The whole booth was for kids eleven and up, in case the little ones got scared. We kept working on that one, and then I had Kagome help me make the charms, which turned out to be very confusing. By the time we were half finished, it was the end of the day. "Well, kids, time to leave. Wonderful idea Yukiko, you have quite the imagination." The teacher complimented.  
"Arigato, Sensei." I said cheerfully before heading to Hikaru's locker. "Are you ready to go and meet up with Ayumi and Hideki?" I asked cheerfully, and he replied with a dull nod. I was confused, but waved the matter for later. After he grabbed his bag, I dragged him along to the amusement park. Checking the time, I bought the tickets and we waited for Ayumi and Hideki on a bench near the entrance.

* * *

That's a rap! Next chapter is the Date! Stay tuned!


End file.
